HARRY POTTER Y LA MAGIA PERDIDA
by Andy Potter
Summary: Post ODF. Harry viajará junto a... a un fantástico mundo que jamás pensó que existiría. Capítulo 3! ...
1. ¿Un cambio inesperado?

¡Hola a todos!, este es mi primer fic, basado en el quito libro de Harry Potter (La Orden del Fénix), a los que no se lo hayan leído todavía, les aconsejo que no lean este fic ya que podrían enterarse de algunas sorpresas que trae el libro quinto (algunas no muy agradables, pero otras muy interesantes). Hace poco me leí los dos primeros libros de una trilogía llamada la espada de Joram y de ahí me surgió la idea de hacer este fic al combinar elementos de ambas historias. Para no dar más rodeos, los dejo con mi historia que espero sea de su agrado.

HARRY POTTER Y LA MAGIA PERDIDA

1  
¿Un cambio inesperado?

Una ola de calor extremo venía azotando todo el país desde principios de verano, lo cual había hecho que se decretaran medidas más rígidas que las adoptadas el año pasado por esa mismas fechas; el uso de mangueras se había prohibido; durante la noche se suspendía el servicio de agua ya que el inmenso calor estaba secando los ríos y lo peor era que los distribuidores de refrescos, viendo tan gran demanda por parte de sus clientes, habían aprovechado para aumentar considerablemente el precio de sus productos.  
  
Ajeno a todo esto, en le número 4 de Privet Drive se encontraba un adolescente de casi 16 años, cabello negro azabache y oscuros ojos verde esmeralda. A tan corta edad él había sufrido mucho, primero fue la muerte de sus padres a manos del mago tenebroso más poderoso del siglo, luego criarse con su "familia", una partida de muggles que no lo querían y que lo trataban mal; después enfrentarse varias veces a Voldemort saliendo milagrosamente con vida, presenciar su renacimiento, ser tomado por loco y peligroso por sus propios compañeros de estudio y luego un golpe muy bajo que lo había sumido en la depresión; la muerte de su padrino Sirius a quien quería casi como a un padre.  
  
Gruesas lágrimas se derramaban por el ahora demacrado rostro del muchacho. "Nadie entiende lo que me pasa, nadie nunca se ha puesto en mi lugar, nadie comprende el profundo vacío que siento en mi alma y nadie nunca lo har" pensaba amargamente aquel chico cuyo nombre era Harry Potter. "Por qué fui tan cobarde?, porqué no levanté el velo?, porqué me siento así, porqué?, porqué?, porqué? ..." cada vez que se hacía esa pregunta una fina pero dolorosa espina se clavaba más profundamente en su corazón.  
  
Desde que había llegado de Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería donde estudiaba, no había hecho más que permanecer encerrado en su cuarto (por voluntad propia), metido en continuas reflexiones que le dejaban como resultado un gran dolor de cabeza y ninguna solución a sus problemas.  
  
Mientras el sol desaparecía en el firmamento, Harry cayó en un profundo sueño...  
  
Estaba en el desierto, mirando un poco más adelante, Harry notó que la arena se confundía con brumas en donde reinaban la oscuridad y el silencio; y ahí en la frontera entre las dunas y las tenebrosas brumas, se encontraban gigantescas estatuas de nueve metros de altura, todas ellas tenían forma de personas, pero ningún rostro era idéntico a otro; algunas tenían expresiones similares que reflejaban odio, miedo, rabia, tristeza u otro mal sentimiento. La postura de todas era idéntica, excepto la de un hombre que tenía su puño cerrado en muestra de rebelión. Era extraño, pero aunque solo fueran estatuas, Harry sintió como si tuvieran vida y eso hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Luego lo llenó una terrible necesidad de internarse en las brumas para saber que ocultaba tan terrible oscuridad, pero al dar un paso dentro de ellas, una fuerza como la de un hoyo negro, lo jaló hacia su interior y lo envolvió en tinieblas.  
  
Harry se despertó sudando frío, ese lugar que había soñado no le gustaba nada, el sueño no parecía tener relación con Voldemort, así que pensó que era una especie de pesadilla, pero algo en su interior le dijo que aunque no quisiera volvería a ver ese lugar, en un día no muy lejano lo presenciaría de nuevo y esa vez no sería un sueño.  
  
De pronto Harry vio que ya era de noche, el cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas que brillaban con mucha intensidad.  
  
-¡Muchacho a comer! –lo llamó su tía Petunia  
  
Harry intentó levantarse de la cama e ir a comer un poco, pero cuando puso un pie en el piso la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, la vista se le nubló y luego todo se volvió negro.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
-¡Despierta! ¡Chico despierta!- alguien lo sacudía con fuerza, su voz sonaba preocupada. Lentamente Harry abrió los ojos y se sorprendió con lo que vio, al lado de su cama estaba su tía Petunia poniéndole pañitos fríos en la frente.  
  
-¡Al fin despiertas!- suspiró aliviada –pensé que tendría que llamar al medico, eso te pasa por no haber comido bien estos días, tras de que la comida es poca porque le estamos ayudando a mi hijo a hacer su dieta, tu tienes el descaro de no comer todo lo que te sirvo; ¡y a veces ni pruebas bocado!- recogió los pañitos húmedos y se los llevó, pero antes de salir del cuarto dijo –ahora que estás mejor te dejo, ahí en la mesa de noche tienes un vaso de agua y unas pastillas para que se te baje la fiebre, y mañana me haces el favor de comer como Dios manda!-(NA: un poco irónico, no?, ellos nunca le sirven comida suficiente y ella pretende que Harry coma como Dios manda).  
  
Después de que su tía salió, él se quedó totalmente consternado por la actitud que ella había tomado para con él, nunca pensó ni remotamente que su tía se preocupara por su salud; además tan inesperada muestra de cariño, había asombrado tanto al muchacho que este se olvidó de los problemas de un momento a otro. Miró hacia su mesita de noche y se dio cuenta de que allí no solo se encontraban las pastillas para la fiebre sino, que también había medio sándwich de jamón y un vaso de jugo. "Gracias, tía" dijo mentalmente y sus ojos brillaron por un momento llenos de una alegría que no experimentaba hacía mucho.  
  
Comió toda su cena, se puso su pijama y se acostó dormir. A diferencia de las anteriores noches esta vez durmió tranquilo hasta que un ruido lo despertó, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio como varias lechuzas entraban en su habitación; Ya era la una de la mañana del 31 de Julio y por lo tanto ahora Harry tenía 16 años. Feliz saltó de la cama a desamarrar los paquetes que las lechuzas traían amarrados a las patas y sentándose se dispuso a leer las cartas.  
  
Querido Harry  
  
¡Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños!. En tus últimas cartas te he notado un poco distante, ¡anímate!. Se que estos son tiempos difíciles, pero no te preocupes Ron y yo siempre estamos contigo. Si te sucede algo malo y quieres hablar con alguien, llámame estaré muy contenta de oírte y aconsejarte.  
  
Besos de  
Hermione  
  
PD: Me esforcé mucho por conseguirte este regalo, espero que te guste y que te anime un poco.  
  
Enseguida Harry abrió el paquete de Hermione y se quedó anonadado con lo que vio; era un estadio de quiditch miniatura, que venia con un hermoso estuche de terciopelo para guardarlo, al cogerlo, de el calló una nota bastante larga.  
  
Harry:  
  
Este es un estadio de quiditch miniatura, si miras bien, en una de sus esquinas hay un circulo rojo, cuando pones tu dedo encima de él y pronuncias tu nombre sale un humito que te vuelve lo suficientemente pequeño como para poder jugar dentro del campo. Al lado de una de las gradas están los vestidores, dentro de ellos hay un cuarto llamado salón de implementos, encontrarás allí un surtido de varios modelos de escobas, guantes, snitch, y todo lo necesario para jugar. Y hay una puerta en el fondo de ese cuarto, que dice "Salón de jugadores", si la abres verás dentro una mesa sobre la cual hay un álbum de los mejores jugadores del siglo, para escogerlos tu dices "mi equipo" y pones tu dedo sobre la imagen de los jugadores con los cuales quieras jugar, y dices sus nombres en voz alta, al instante se materializaran para poder jugar; para elegir al equipo contra el cual vas a competir, dices "equipo contrario" y sigues el mismo procedimiento de antes. Si no los quieres elegir tu, puedes usar la opción sorteo; el resto de las indicaciones están en el manual de uso; léelo.  
  
Chao!  
  
-¡Vaya!, esta vez Hermione se pasó con el regalo- dijo Harry en voz baja metiendo con cuidado el estadio dentro del estuche y colocándolo sobre su cama. Luego cogió otra carta:  
  
Feliz Cumple!  
  
Se que debes estar muy ansioso por noticias; sabes que por correo no te las puedo dar, pero no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada realmente grave. Disfruta el regalo que te envío. Si quieres hablar cualquier cosa conmigo yo siempre te escucharé. No te deprimas por lo que ha pasado, pues nos tienes a Hermione, a mí y a otros que te aprecian mucho.  
  
Anímate!  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry abrió el paquete de Ron que contenía una bolsa de sus dulces mágicos preferidos y una garrafa mediana de cerveza de mantequilla. Adjunto a este se encontraba otro paquete ligeramente más grande con una nota pegada.  
  
Feliz cumpleaños!  
  
Harry, ya que gracias a ti pudimos hacer realidad nuestro sueño de inaugurar la tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley", te mandamos como regalo una muestra de todos y cada uno de nuestros productos que estamos seguros te serán de utilidad (cuando consumas la pastilla que hace toser, abrígate mucho o sino te dará una gripa bastante fuerte). Cuando los pruebes cuéntanos que tal te parecen. Si quieres, prueba las bolitas violáceas en tu primo, te harán pasar un rato muy divertido!  
  
Bye!  
  
Harry siguió abriendo las cartas, regalos y tarjetas. Hagrid le dio un libro titulado "Las criaturas más fascinantes del mundo mágico" y le dijo que tardaría un poco en volver a Hogwarts ya que tenía una "tarea especial" que hacer. Lupin trató de animarlo en su carta y le dijo que a Sirius no le hubiera gustado verlo tan triste; le regaló un medallón plateado muy hermoso, dijo que había sido de James y que lo llevara siempre consigo. La Sra. Weasley le había tejido su usual suéter y le decía que se cuidara mucho y que no se metiera en problemas.  
  
Al terminar de leer las cartas, se acostó con varios sentimientos mezclados; algo de rabia porque lo siguieran tratando como a un chiquillo, impotencia por no poder hacer nada, dolor al recordar la muerte de su padrino y aunque no lo aceptara, una cierta satisfacción por sentir que al menos para algunas personas, él era importante.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
-¿Sabes? Estoy buscando seguidores y quiero que te unas a mí- decía Harry con una aguda y fría voz. -¡NUNCA!-respondió un hombre de cabello castaño parado con orgullo sobre lo que parecía ser una vieja alfombra.  
  
-¡PAGARÁS POR DESAFIAR AL LORD OSCURO! ¡CRUCIO!-el hombre de cabellos castaños se retorcía de dolor en el suelo mientras Harry se reía con satisfacción. -Lástima que el imperius no funcione contigo, hubieras sido un gran servidor. ¡Avada Kedavra!-pronunció mientras los ojos de su víctima se clavaban en él, ni con miedo, ni con angustia, sino con un inmenso odio-  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Harry se despertó sobresaltado, esa última mirada que el hombre le había lanzado antes de caer bocarriba con los ojos abiertos, lo había dejado en estado de shock.  
  
-¡yo no fui! , ¡Yo no lo hice!- se repetía en voz alta mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza-fue Voldemort! ¡Él lo hizo!, ¡yo no he atacado a nadie!-decía una y otra vez mientras abundantes lágrimas caían sobre las sábanas. Poco a poco se fue calmando, retomando el control de sí mismo. Miró alrededor, se encontraba en su cuarto de Privet Drive, no en la vieja y fría casa donde había visto morir a aquel hombre. Esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba, desde que había llegado a pasar las vacaciones de verano en casa de sus tíos, había tenido esas visiones en donde él era Voldemort. Varias noches se soñaba torturando gente o matándola. Continuamente se sentía contento o furioso según el ánimo del Señor Tenebroso. Estaba harto de eso, de su extraña conexión con el asesino de sus padres y culpable de la muerte de Sirius, harto de vivir en Privet Drive, sin noticias, aislado de todo y de todos los que le importaban. Tenía miedo, miedo de dormir y ver otra vez a las personas que habían muerto en sus visiones, de recordar el rostro de su padrino y saber que ya nunca más estaría allí para aconsejarle o reñirle cuando hiciera algo imprudente, de contarles sobre la profecía a sus amigos, sobre como el destino lo obligaba a convertirse en asesino o víctima de Voldemort, tenía también miedo de ser totalmente poseído, de hacerle daño a sus seres queridos, de defraudarlos...Realmente muchos sentimientos y pensamientos se arremolinaban en la angustiada y confundida mente de aquel muchacho de cabello azabache, eran demasiada carga emocional para él.  
  
Después de un rato logró quedarse dormido nuevamente. Eran como las 10 de la mañana cuando se despertó, no había tenido más pesadillas después de lo de Voldemort. Su estomago rugió con fuerza así que decidió bajar a ver si podía comer algo, al entrar en la cocina, se sorprendió de no haber visto a Dudley pegado frente al televisor; ahora que lo pensaba mejor, desde que su primo había tenido una fuerte discusión con sus padres quienes al parecer se habían dado cuenta de sus andanzas, nunca estaba en casa durante el día, solo se le veía llegar en las noches muy exhausto junto a tío Vernon. Cundo Harry miró la mesa del comedor su sorpresa fue aun mayor, en el centro había un delicioso pastel que tenía escrito en letras doradas "Felicidades Harry".  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo una voz detrás de él, al darse la vuelta vio a su tía Petunia que le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¡Hola chicos!, qué tal les ha parecido la historia? Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews. Ah! Y porfa, no me den tan duro ya que como les dije al principio este es el primer fanfic que hago.**_


	2. Tan solo una palabra

_Hola a todos! ¿Saben? Hace poco me leí una novela de Isabell Allende "El reino del Dragón de Oro", la recomiendo, es muy interesante. Bueno, cambiando de tema, aquí los dejo con el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste..._

_Una aclaración antes, a los que ya se habían leído este capitulo, le agregué un poco al final. Ah! Otra cosa, por este fin de semana es lo único que pienso publicar, ya que desbaraté el tercer capítulo para poder organizar mejor en la historia lo que este iba contener, además, tengo varios exámenes y trabajos para la otra semana así que hasta el próximo viernes no tendré tiempo para dedicarle a la historia. Ahora sí los dejo con el segundo capi completo..._

** 2  
Tan solo una palabra...**

-¡Harry! ¡Chico despierta!- Harry se despertó sobresaltado, su tía Petunia lo llamaba desde el piso de abajo. "¡Que sueño tan ridículo tuve!" se dijo a sí mismo "¿Estoy acaso tan deprimido que hasta recurro a imposibles muestras de afecto en mis sueños?, pero lo de anoche no fue un sueño, mi tía me trajo la comida a la cama y me puso pañitos fríos, pero, ¿de ahí a lo del pastel? No, es algo que solo puede suceder en mi imaginación".  
  
-¡Son las diez de la mañana!, ¡Harry Potter baja ya!- gritaba tía Petunia, -Ya voy- contestó Harry todavía asombrado por el estúpido sueño que había tenido. De mala gana bajó hacia el comedor, Dudley no estaba.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Ya estás mejor?- inquirió bruscamente tía Petunia.  
  
-Eh... si-contestó Harry, y después de mucho pensarlo dijo en un susurro alto- gracias por lo de anoche, tía-  
  
-Déjate de tonterías, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- dijo un poco incómoda tía Petunia- más bien ayúdame a hacer el desayuno-  
  
Hicieron pancakes y refresco de naranja. En una corta conversación que tuvo con su tía, se enteró que Dudley participaría en una competencia de boxeo y que Vernon lo estaría acompañando, así que ese día probablemente llegarían tarde a casa. Después del desayuno, tía Petunia puso a Harry a hacer el aseo general de la casa, algo que desde que él había llegado no había hecho, pues se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo metido en su cuarto; él se alegró, no porque le gustara particularmente la tarea encomendada, sino porque pensó que eso lo mantendría ocupado y evitaría que pensara en los sucesos acontecidos a finales de sus quinto curso en Hogwarts, esos sucesos que lo atormentaban casi todas la noches y que destrozaban sin piedad su corazón.  
  
Cerca de las doce del mediodía Harry ya había barrido y trapeado el suelo, lavado los platos y organizado la cocina. En esos momentos se encontraba limpiando las ventanas, sin quererlo, su mente lo había llevado unas semanas atrás, cuando su alma sufrió una conmoción muy grave de la que aún no se recuperaba. Recordó, cuando Kreacher le mintió sobre el paradero de Sirius, cuando junto con sus amigos se dirigió al departamento de misterios, cuando cogió la profecía, uno de sus muchos estúpidos errores; finalmente, sus recuerdos se detuvieron en una sola escena: Sirius cayendo detrás del velo para nunca más volver a salir...Todo era su culpa, su culpa, y la de ese viejo loco que no le había contado todo desde un principio, que le había ocultado tantas cosas, pero había sido por amor, para protegerlo ¿no?, ¿por qué rayos todo el mundo siempre quería protegerlo?. Lo mejor hubiera sido morir, así no le haría más daño a sus seres queridos, así no sentiría esa culpa que le carcomía su espíritu, que lo atormentaba... si él hubiera sido más prudente, si hubiera escuchado a Hermione, si hubiera abierto antes el paquete que Sirius le regaló, pero no, no lo hizo, siempre estaba afanado por cumplir un papel de héroe, por salvar a todos, pero en muchas ocasiones resultaba haciendo lo contrario, resultaba lastimando a quienes más quería, esa última vez el perjudicado había sido Sirius, ¿quién más sería la próxima víctima?, ¿quién más tendría que morir para que él, el "famoso" Harry Potter viviera?.-Perdóname Sirius- susurró Harry ahogándose en su dolor, sintiendo como ardientes lágrimas recorrían su rostro cuando un grito de su tía lo devolvió a la realidad.  
  
-Muchacho, ¿qué te pasa?, llevo como media hora hablándote y no respondías, deja de hacer eso y siéntate acá- dijo tía Petunia quitándole el limpiavidrios de las manos, y señalándole un sofá- creo que debemos hablar sobre muchas cosas- dijo con una mirada seria mientras se sentaba en un sillón enfrente de Harry.  
  
-¿Por qué estos últimos días has estado actuando más extraño de lo normal?, ¿qué ha pasado en tu...tu...mun...mun...mundo para que estés en... ese estado?-  
  
-¿A ti que te importa?, no te ha importado mi mundo, nunca te he importado yo, ¡SOLO SOY UNA MALDITA CARGA PARA TI!- contestó furiosamente Harry, mientras derramaba gruesas lágrimas-¿Por qué ha de importarte lo que me pase ahora?, tu nunca has sabido lo que siento, nunca has sabido por todo lo que he pasado, ni todo lo que he sufrido, tu nunca me comprenderás- dijo Harry sintiendo como la mezcla de sentimientos que lo había atormentado durante todo el verano, salía a flote en ese instante. Se encogió un poco, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se agarró fuertemente el cabello, tratando de calmar su dolor, su angustia...  
  
-¿Por qué no lo intentas?, ¿eh?, ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas ahora?- dijo tía Petunia con un leve rastro de enojo- ¿cuánto has sufrido? ¡Anda!, ¡Cuéntamelo!-insistió.  
  
¡Si así lo quieres, lo haré!- respondió Harry con desprecio. Comenzó por contarle con mucha rabia como se había sentido lo diez primeros años de haber vivido con ellos, algunas veces tía petunia exclamaba que era un malagradecido, que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido nunca dejarlo vivir en su casa. Impertérrito, Harry siguió con su historia, ella quería que se la contara, pues bien, así lo haría a pesar de sus insultos, le contaría todo. Le contó todo su primer curso, luego los demás, al llegar al final del cuarto, su tía se encontraba totalmente callada, prestándole mucha atención y como en estado de shock. Harry por su parte se había calmado un poco, y aunque seguía hablando con odio, ya no gritaba. Cuando llegó al final de su quinto curso se detuvo, no soportaba esos recuerdos, le dolían demasiado, pero aun así, tomó fuerzas, y se lo contó todo, absolutamente todo, incluso la profecía. Al terminar su relato, Harry estaba muy exhausto, se había quedado un poco afónico, pero ya no sentía odio, ni rabia, todo lo que había dicho, había descargado esos sentimientos fuera de él. Tía Petunia estaba en frente, con lágrimas en los ojos, y solo atinó a preguntar:  
  
-¿Cómo es posible que hayas pasado por todo eso?, ¿Cómo puedes llevar una responsabilidad tan grande sobre tus hombros?- su tono de voz, daba a entender que había creído todas y cada una de las palabras de Harry-Yo...Yo nunca pensé...pensé que hubieras soportado tantas cosas...-entonces, mirando fijamente a Harry a los ojos, le dijo la palabra más sincera y cálida, salida del corazón, que nunca antes le había dicho a su sobrino- Perdóname-  
  
Instintivamente tía Petunia se tapó la boca, como si hubiera dicho una mala palabra, ella no había querido decir eso, al menos no concientemente, no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos frente al chico, pero eso se le había salido sin querer, y aunque no lo quería aceptar, muy en el fondo de su alma sabía que era verdad, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cambiar, que él la perdonara por hacerle pagar por una culpa que no era suya, sino de su madre, de Lily. Le había conmovido el relato de Harry, ella sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, pero no podría cambiar tan fácilmente con el muchacho. Se dejó llevar por un momento por sus emociones, por su sentimiento de culpa, pero no podía perdonar a Lily, nunca le perdonaría sus dos grandes errores, y tal vez nunca volvería a dirigirse a ese muchacho de esa manera tan... ¿cariñosa?, sí, esa era la palabra, cariñosa. Le dolió mucho lo que Harry le contó, en parte pensaba que era un malagradecido, pero también en parte sabía que tenía razón, ellos casi nunca se habían comportado como una verdadera familia para él. Además estaba todo lo que había vivido en su colegio, todo lo que había tenido que soportar y... la profecía...era una carga muy pesada para un adolescente... quería mostrarle al chico, que aunque no fuera mucho, le tenía un poco de afecto, al fin y al cabo era su sobrino ¿no?, pero no, sabía que no lo haría, su orgullo y su resentimiento se lo impedían.  
  
-¡Vete!, sube a tu cuarto y no salgas más por hoy, no te quiero ver más. ¡Sal de mi vista!- Harry no se movía, estaba sorprendido, shockeado por la actitud de su tía, por sus repentinos cambios emocionales- ¡AHORA!- gritó muy fuertemente tía Petunia. Inmediatamente Harry se dirigió a su cuarto, con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo, llena de preguntas y sentimientos contradictorios.  
  
"¡Como si el pasado se pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente!" pensó amargamente tía Petunia mientras veía a su sobrino subir las escaleras.  
  
Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, no debía recordar aquello, no podía seguir torturándose por algo que no había sido su culpa, tal vez ni siquiera era culpa de Lily, algo que no había estado en sus manos impedir o cambiar...Suspiró rememorando su pasado,... una época que quería olvidar...-Alan- susurró sentada en un sillón al tiempo que dos lágrimas recorrían y humedecían su rostro.

.........................................................................................................  
  
**_Bueno, hasta aquí va el segundo capítulo, se que es corto, pero les prometo que el tercero será más largo, tal vez incluso que el primero. ¿Cómo voy?, ¿Les gusta cómo va la historia? Le agregé un pedacito al final, creo que así quedó mejor, ¿qué opinan? Please, dejen reviews!_**

**_  
  
_Contestación a los reviews del primer capítulo:**  
  
**Ithae:** Eres mi primer review!, No tenía pensado revelarte todavía lo del hombre que murió, pero tu último review me sirvió para darme cuenta que iba demasiado rápido con algunas cosas, y que en el tercer capítulo iba a revelar tal vez demasiado. Espero que hayas recibido el mail.  
  
**kamesita:** Gracias por tu review, espero que el segundo capítulo aunque es corto, te haya gustado.  
  
**Sakura-Yuzuki:** Supongo que en este capi habrás encontrado la respuesta a tu pregunta, si no es así, no te preocupes, poco a poco le irás encontrando sentido. También quiero decirte que me gusta tu historia aunque no he podido leer el tercer capítulo.

_Agradezco a los que me escribieron sobre el segundo capítulo, contestaré sus reviews cuando publique el tercer capítulo.  
_  
_En los próximos capítulos empezará la acción, así que estén pendientes. Eso es todo por ahora así que...  
  
Hasta pronto! _


	3. Fiesta, esperanza y un nuevo lugar

¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal la han pasado? Aquí vuelvo después de un mes sin actualizar. Les pido DISCULPAS, de verdad quería hacerlo más rápido, pero se me presentaron varios imprevistos como un virus que me dejó un buen tiempo sin Internet, una fuerte gripa, un montón de tareas y en algunos momentos falta de inspiración y ánimos para escribir. Como les prometí este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores. Otra cosa, para los que ya se habían leído el segundo capi la primera vez que lo mandé, le agregué un pedacito al final, este era una parte de lo que tenía para el tercer capi, pero me di cuenta que iba a poner demasiada información, lo rescribí al menos en un 85%, y lo que sí dejé de este primer borrador del tercer capi, era tan cortito, que me pareció que lo mejor era agregarlo al final del segundo capítulo.

Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el tercer capi..

**3**

**Fiesta, esperanza y un nuevo lugar**

****

****

****

****

****

"¿Qué le pasa a mi tía?" se preguntaba exasperado y conmocionado Harry mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. "Ella creyó todo lo que le dije, lo sé. Pero... ¿por qué cambió su actitud tan repentinamente? y... esa palabra, su tono de voz, ella realmente comprendía y sentía mucho lo que había pasado durante estos años, por un momento me sentí muy conectado a ella, aún más que el año pasado cuado ella habló sobre los dementores" Ya en su habitación, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una lechuza que le entregó una nota...

Harry

Recoge todas tus cosas, miembros de la orden pasaran a buscarte esta tarde a las 3.

Att: Ron

Inmediatamente Harry sacó los libros que tenía bajo la tabla suelta del piso de su cuarto, reunió la poca y holgada ropa que tenía y depositó todas sus pertenencias dentro del baúl. Cogió la jaula vacía de Hedwig (ella había salido a cazar) y su saeta de fuego y las acomodó encima de este. Apartó rápidamente su vista de la escoba, estaba harto de recordar en todo momento a Sirius, no podía deprimirse más. Se obligó a pensar en que pronto estaría con miembros de la Orden y probablemente también con sus mejores amigos en Grindmund Place. Su mente se detuvo en ese pensamiento, el número 12 de Grindmund Place, la casa de Sirius... si deseaba olvidarse con todas sus fuerzas de los últimos acontecimientos, ¿cómo rayos lo haría yendo a ese lugar?... Ahora se daba cuenta de algo, no quería regresar allí, prefería mil veces terminar de pasar su verano con los Dursley que permanecer, aunque con sus amigos, en un sitio tan lleno de recuerdos...

Estaba exhausto, y sin darse cuenta, cayó profundamente dormido.

Din don, din don, diiiiiiiiin dooooon, DIIIIIIIIIIN DOOOOOOOOON! Harry se despertó sobresaltado por el escandaloso timbre de la puerta. Su tía Petunia debería estar muy indignada por semejante manera de tocar el timbre, la persona que lo hacia debía estar muy impaciente. Entonces Harry se acordó, esa tarde vendrían a buscarlo, "¿será algún miembro de la orden?, pero si apenas eran las 12 cuando arreglé mis cosas, no pude haber dormido tres horas de un tajón". Salió de su cuarto y bajó velozmente las escaleras. En ese momento tía Petunia habría enojada la puerta...

Allí se encontraban dos personas, una mujer y un hombre. La primera tenía un cabello verde moteado en ¿canas?, parecía muy vieja, su espalda estaba encorvada, pero su ropa no iba de acuerdo con la edad que aparentaba, lucía una falda fucsia tan cortita que casi llegaba a ser minifalda y una blusa muy ajustada que demarcaba perfectamente sus enormes llantas (gorditos, grasa... como queráis llamarlo); su look era realmente extravagante y no concordaba de ningún modo con el aspecto general de los habitantes de Privet Drive. Tía Petunia escandalizada estaba a punto de echar a escobazos a esa extraña anciana, cuando reparó en el hombre que la acompañaba, un ligero gesto de reconocimiento apareció en su rostro "no puede ser" pensó.

Él vestía unos desgastados pantalones color marrón que hacían juego son su castaño cabello salpicado aquí y allí por blanco. Llevaba puesta una camisa azul cielo que hacía resaltar sus esbeltos pero cansados ojos. El hombre también dio una ligera muestra de reconocimiento y luego se quedó pensativo.

-Harry ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!- Soltó de improviso la anciana- OH!, pero si estás muy delgado, seguro que estos no te alimentan bien ¿verdad?-

-La verdad es que no he tenido mucha hambre en estos días, yo también me alegro de verlos- dijo sonriente olvidándose de la extraña actitud que había notado entre su tía Petunia y el hombre, que no era otro más que Remus Lupin.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto este con preocupación

-bien- mintió Harry

-No me mientas, se que todo esto es muy difícil para ti, también lo es para mí; pero hablaremos de eso más tarde, ¿tienes todo listo?-

Harry asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido subió por las escaleras seguido por la mujer vieja, la cual al entrar en su cuarto, se transformó en una graciosa muchacha con el pelo rosado.

-¡Qué buen disfraz!- exclamó el chico- ¡casi le da un patatús a mi tía al verte!

-Bueno, esa era la idea- contestó Tonks con una picara sonrisa. Luego apuntó hacia el baúl y dijo-"Winguardium Leviosa"- al instante todas las pertenencias de Harry comenzaron a flotar en el aire, para luego bajar lentamente por las escaleras.

Al llegar a la entrada Tonks bajó la varita y las cosas de Harry se posaron suavemente en el suelo ante la mirada horrorizada de tía Petunia.

-¿Nos vamos Remus?- Preguntó la joven

-Eh?... Si claro- respondió el aludido un poco distraído, como intentando recordar algo que se le escapaba fácilmente de la memoria.

Cargando el baúl entre los tres, llegaron hasta la casa de la Sra. Fig. Ella amablemente los hizo pasar y les preguntó si querían algo de beber. Tonks aceptó gustosa un vaso de agua y se lo terminó de un solo sorbo. Después de esto, Harry les preguntó con inseguridad:

-¿A dónde vamos?- Tonks y Lupin intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y respondieron al unísono:-Es un secreto-

¿Eh?, ¡tengo derecho a saberlo- exigió el indignado adolescente- Iremos a... Gridmund Place, ¿verdad?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Al instante los tres adultos comprendieron la preocupación de Harry.

-Pues no Harry. Estas vacaciones no las pasarás en Grinmund Place- dijo en tono tranquilizador Remus.

-Entonces... ¿tendré que volver a Prive Drivet?- sonó expectante.

-No seas tonto, si eso fuera así no tendría sentido que te hubiéramos ido a buscar a casa de tus tíos y traído tu equipaje, ¿no crees?-

-Es cierto- contestó rojo de vergüenza por la estúpida pregunta que había hecho. – Pero eso todavía no responde a mi pregunta-

-Pronto lo sabrás muchacho- habló la Sra. Fig.- No te apresures.

-Remus nos estamos retardando mucho- susurró Tonks

-Es cierto- le respondió- Harry ven aquí. _"Vendius"- _En ese momento el muchacho sintió cómo sus ojos eran cubiertos por un delgado trozo de tela que le impedía ver.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿Para qué me tapas los ojos?-

-Ya lo sabrás Harry, ya lo sabrás- En la oscuridad, Harry sintió como alguien tomaba su mano y le hacía tocar un frío objeto, "tal vez algo de metal" pensó antes de sentir la desagradable sensación de un gancho que le cogía el ombligo y lo arrastraba vertiginosamente hasta quién sabe donde. Unos segundos más tarde dejó de sentir esa sensación y tambaleante tocó tierra firme.

-Harry, todavía no te puedes quitar la venda, caminaremos un poco y luego te la quitaremos. ¿Está bien?- preguntó Lupin.

-Si- aceptó Harry resignado, pero a la vez curioso. Caminaron largo trecho, tanto que ya le dolían los pies, muchas veces doblaron a derecha e izquierda. En algunas ocasiones Harry sintió que se devolvían y después avanzaban nuevamente. Le costaba trabajo caminar con los ojos vendados, ya que se tropezaba continuamente con piedras o raíces de árboles gigantes. Al fin, después de tan larga y extenuante caminata llegaron a su destino, y Harry por fin pudo volver a ver. Al mirar lo que estaba en frente suyo y alrededor se sorprendió tanto que por su boca abierta perfectamente habrían cabido al menos tres o cuatro pelotas de tenis.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijeron sonrientes todos los presentes al unísono. Estaban en un estadio de quidditch, uno muy familiar por cierto, ese era el estadio de quidditch de... ¡Hogwarts! Allí se encontraban todos los Weasley (a excepción de Percy), también estaban Hermione, Hagrid, y por supuesto Remus y Tonks quienes sonreían abiertamente.

-Gra... gra... gracias- pudo al fin decir Harry con los ojos un poco vidriosos por la emoción. En una de las porterías se encontraba una gran mesa blanca con un delicioso pastel de chocolate en el centro y exquisitos pasabocas alrededor.

-OH! Harry cielo, ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó preocupada la Molly Weasley al tiempo que lo envolvía en un tierno abrazo. Después de esto, todos los demás lo saludaron un por uno y le dieron un cálido abrazo. Harry empezaba a sentirse incómodo y enojado. Sabía que todos querían que se divirtiera y la pasara lo mejor posible, pero las miradas de tristeza y casi de lástima que le daban no ayudaban mucho. Al final, llegaron sus dos mejores amigos a saludarlo...

-¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!- dijo Ron dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que te hayan permitido venir!- dijo emocionada Hermione plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Después de esto fueron por unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla y se sentaron en un rincón apartado.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó con seriedad Hermione.

-Bien- contestó Harry.

-¡No nos mientas!- le reprochó Ron- sabemos que es difícil para ti, pero no podremos ayudarte si te niegas tan testarudamente a mostrar tus sentimientos.

-¡Tu no sabes si es difícil o no! ¡Tu no fuiste quien perdió a su padrino!-contestó exasperado Harry- Sirus está muerto, ¡MUERTO!, ¿entiendes?, nunca... nunca más lo volveré... a ver- su voz se quebró. Inesperadamente Hermione, quien se había quedado pensativa mientras él hablaba, susurró...

-puede que eso no sea totalmente cierto-

Ron y Harry la voltearon a ver intrigados...

-¿Qué puede no ser totalmente cierto?- inquirió el pelirrojo.

-eh? No. Nada. Solo pensaba en voz alta- replicó nerviosa la muchacha de castaños cabellos.

-Tiene que ver con Sirius, ¿verdad?- los ojos del pelinegro brillaban con esperanza-¡Habla!-

-No te quiero dar falsas esperanzas Harry- dijo la chica jugueteando con un rizo de su cabello.

-No me importa, di lo que tengas que decir, ¡Habla de una buena vez!- apremió el ojiverde.

-está bien- dijo Hermione- es que he analizado muchas cosas y... bueno... he llegado a la conclusión de que Sirius... puede... no estar muerto-

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron atónitos los muchachos.

- Pues eso, creo que Sirius podría estar vivo-

-¡Estás loca!- dijo Ron

-¿Cuáles son tus razones para decir esto?- quiso saber Harry.

-Bueno, primero que todo, ¿no se les hace raro que no lo hayan enterrado aún?- los chicos asintieron- eso quiere decir que no tienen su cuerpo. Además Sirius cayó a través de un arco después de recibir la maldición de Bellatrix. De por si, todos los arcos tienen cualidades especiales. Se dicen que en tiempos remotos, los magos más poderosos elegían algunos con ciertas características únicas, y por medio de un ritual los convertían en puertas a otra dimensión. Algunas leyendas dicen que en ocasiones se escuchaban voces escondidas detrás del velo que siempre cubría este tipo se arcos. Yo pienso que ese arco, a través del que cayó Sirius, podría ser uno de esos arcos, ¡una puerta a otros mundos! No por nada está en el departamento de misterios. ¿No les parece?- Los chicos asintieron, pero no pudieron continuar su conversación ya que la Sra. Weasley los llamó para que partieran la torta y cantaran el cumpleaños feliz. Después de esto, mientras todos, en especial Harry, disfrutaban de un generoso trozo de pastel, una lechuza llegó y le entregó un paquete a Lupin; él lo abrió, era un artículo del profeta y una nota venía adjunta. Al final de su lectura el licántropo que se encontraba extremadamente pálido, pidió excusas a todos ya que le había surgido un imprevisto y tenía que irse. Cuando Harry fue a preguntarle qué había pasado él se limitó a decir "Después hablamos" y se marchó enseguida.

Poco a poco el ambiente de la fiesta volvió a la normalidad (contando dentro de normal que Fred y George pusieran picante de efecto retardado en el jugo de calabaza, e hicieran que a Ginny le crecieran orejas de elefante durante un minuto entero para luego desaparecer en una explosión de flores); pero Harry no la disfrutó al máximo ya que le preocupaba el "asunto secreto" que su ex profesor de DCAO había tenido que atender.

Al finalizar la fiesta todos estaban agotados y con mucho sueño. Eran las 8p.m.Tonks se acercó a Harry y le dijo que se despidiera de todos ya que él no pasaría las vacaciones con los Weasley, sino en otro lugar. -¿En dónde?- quiso saber pero ella le respondió que cuando llegara a ese sitio, le darían explicaciones; antes de eso no podría saber nada más.

-¡Gracias a todos!- Harry estaba muy contento por la fiesta pero triste porque presentía que no los vería de nuevo durante un buen tiempo- La pasé muy bien.- al decir esto se volteó no pudiendo contener algunas lágrimas que trató de ocultar rápidamente. ¡Ésta había sido su primera fiesta de cumpleaños! Uno por uno le dieron un abrazo, y en el caso de las mujeres un beso de despedida también.

Cuando el estadio estuvo vacío y no quedaba rastro alguno de la celebración, una mano lo tomó por el hombro...

-ya es hora- le dijo Tonks

Harry la siguió, se dirigieron al bosque prohibido y siguieron una ruta muy extraña. A veces se devolvían un poco sobre sus pasos y luego cambiaban de dirección. La auror parecía muy concentrada en el camino, aunque Harry no le veía ningún sentido a lo que hacía. Al cabo de una hora, llegaron al frente de un enorme sauce, ella alzó la varita y pronunció- "_Revélate_"- en ese instante una parte del árbol desapareció dando paso a un agujero por el cual ambos entraron.

-¿qué es esto?- preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad y asombro mirando la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraban, allí solo había un mesita con diferentes objetos de aspecto descuidado.

-Es el único punto de aparición en Hogwarts- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero... yo pensé... Hermione... siempre dice... Historia de Hogwarts... ¡le daría un shock si se entera que está equivocada!- dijo Harry confuso.

-Por supuesto no se va a enterar, este es un secreto entre nosotros, ¿entendido?-

--Si. Dime, ¿aquí fue donde llegamos cuando tenía los ojos cerrados?-

-Si-

-¿No es peligroso que Hogwarts cuente con este punto? , ¿Qué tal si alguien lo descubre?-

-Nadie lo hará. Para encontrar este árbol hay que saberse muy bien la ruta, la cual como pudiste apreciar es bastante extraña, además que si uno se equivoca aunque sea en lo más mínimo, jamás podría encontrar el sauce por más que estuviera parado frente a él. Bueno, ahora a lo que vinimos, coge la cola negra que está en la mesa. Te deseo un buen viaje- le sonrió Tonks

Inmediatamente Harry hizo lo que le había mandado y sintió la siempre desagradable sensación de cuando se viaja en traslador. Al llegar a su destino los rayos del sol le dieron en pleno rostro y le cegaron por un momento. Al voltearse notó que alguien estaba cerca suyo abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a un muchacho de rubios cabellos y piel pálida que vestía un humilde conjunto de pantalón marrón y camisa blanca.

-¿Tú aquí?- inquirió con desprecio el ojiverde extrañado de las vestimentas que lucía el joven.

-Sí, yo. ¿Algún problema con eso Potter?-

* * *

_Hasta aquí va el tercer capi. ¿Qué tal les pareció?. Supongo que ya saben con quién se encontró Harry al llegar a ese lugar. ¿Por qué estaría él ahí? ¿Dónde están?. Esto y mucho más lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Porfa manden REVIEWS!_

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Misterio:** Tal vez este capítulo te deje con más dudas que antes, pero te prometo que en su momento todas serán aclaradas. Gracias por el review!

**Laura:** Ya hemos hablado por teléfono, y creo que tu pregunta está casi totalmente contestada.

**Ithae:** Tu comentario me fue de mucha ayuda para mejorar algunos de los aspectos de mi historia. Gracias!

_Espero tener el el 4to capítulo listo en poco tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, les mando muchos besos y abrazos!_

_Chao!_


End file.
